


When Bloodlines Cross

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: My story starts where my other one does. Its what happened to Draco but with a sexual twist. We all love H/D slash so heres my spin. Lets just say they need to keep each other warm. My stories will cross.





	1. It Can't Rain All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“It’s cold out here in the forest Snape. Why do I have to stay here? I wanna go back to where it is warm. Four months has been long enough.” Draco Malfoy whined like this every day. He was tired and hungry. The food Snape brought him was barely enough. The running they had done was getting old. Not once had Draco had any contact with anyone other than Snape. Dracos father was locked up in Azkaban and his mother was surely concerned with what had happened. Snape would come to the hidden shack with stories about how no one was looking for him. That they had all given up months ago.   
“Oh shut up you whiny little twit! You should be thankful I am keeping you safe. Do you know that if you leave this place you could be killed as soon as you step out the door? Those friends of yours wouldn’t be able to save you, not even that girl of yours.” Snape was referring to Pansy Parkinson of course. Draco missed her most of all. The last night they had spent together was memorable and the only thing that kept him warm at night. He gave her a ring as a promise to always be hers, but he didn’t know if that ring was still with her. There were thoughts of her leaving him always in his mind. Snape was no help to that either. “Eat up Mr. Malfoy. You may need your energy when I leave. Anyone can be watching us. The Dark Lord is most suspicious about your whereabouts.” And with that Snape disapparated leaving Draco to his cold food. If it was warm he wouldn’t have complained, but everything was cold. In a mocking voice Draco said,”Eat up Mr. Malfoy. You bloody eat it if it’s so good.” Draco was furious. Snape left him alone and without much food that you could tell in his features he was getting thinner. Over the next few days Draco had not heard from Snape and was now so hungry he felt like he was dying. “Maybe if I apparate to Pansy she will help me. I know she will.” This thought was in his mind. Why wouldn’t the girl he loved help him out? Oh that’s right, she hasn’t seen him in what seemed like forever. She probably had moved on by now. Hopefully it wasn’t to one of his cronies. Then as the thought faded, Draco could see someone outside the little shack. But who could it be? He was so far into the Dark Forest that there was no way anyone could find him. Draco looked through the only crack that let in light. He could see a shadow coming closer and closer. It wasn’t a hooded figure which meant a little bit of good news; Not a Death Eater. Draco backed away as the person approached the door to the shack. There really wasn’t any place to hide so he stood behind the door. “Hullo? Is there anyone in here?” The voice said as they opened the door. Draco knew that voice all to well. He stepped out from behind the door and stuck his wand right to the persons throat. “What are you doing here Potter?” Harry turned to see Malfoy who looked angry and sick. His face was more pale than normal and his hair looked almost black from dirt. Then he stuck his wand to Dracos throat. “I could ask you the same thing Malfoy. No one has seen you since you left Hogwarts that night with Snape. I should just kill you right here, right now. But maybe I should just tell everyone where you are. Lord Voldemort would eventually find out and kill you himself. You choose your death.” Harry had a fierce look in his eyes but Draco knew Harry wouldn’t kill him. After all, it was Harrys’ fault that Wormtail was released and able to return to Voldemort. Draco let his wand down looking Harry directly in his eyes. “Go ahead Potter, kill me. Anything is better than staying in this place.” Neither one broke their eye contact. A smirk formed across Dracos face as he said that and as Harry was backing down. Harry also lowered his wand but did not turn away. “I assume you’ve been here the whole time? Why can’t you leave? If you want to die that is.” Harry didn’t understand why Draco would stay if he truly wanted to die. There were so many people after him that it wasn’t hard to fulfill a death wish. “I can’t leave because Snape told me not to. He’s the one who’s been hiding me here the whole time. In this creaky old shack. Its so bloody cold in here I’m surprised I haven’t frozen to death. But you still didn’t answer me Potter. What are you doing here?” Draco looked around the shack as he spoke. It was a horrid place to be. Bugs the size of cats scurrying across the floor, spiders all around and a coldness that reminded him of the Dementors. “I was looking for you actually. Thinking you might have information that would be useful. Like inside information. I see I was wrong.” Harry looked at Draco up and down. He felt an odd feeling as he did so. Draco looked terrible and Harry felt sorry for him. Harry also felt the need to hug Draco to keep him warm. However, he knew that was a bad idea and an odd one at that. “Well I know nothing that you don’t already know. Voldemort wants to kill both of us, and I am dying to get out of this place.” Draco turned his nose up and sat down. “I don’t suppose you would have any food would you?” Harry nodded as he emptied his pockets. It was mainly chocolate for fear of facing a Dementor or two. There were also a few cold cauldron cakes. “I’m sorry but this is all I’ve got. You can have all of it. I’m not hungry.” That was a lie. Harry was starving but he could see that Draco needed it more than he did. “I suppose I better be off then. If you want, I won’t tell anybody that I know where you are. But you have to do the same for me. Alright?” Draco looked up and nodded. He wasn’t sure if he could keep his mouth shut, but Harry did just give him everything he had. “Sure Harry.” He chuckled with his mouthful. This was the first time him and Potter had ever talked without it being a huge fight. Draco was happy that someone had visited him, even if it was his enemy. “Hey Harry, thanks for the food. Come back anytime.” Harry turned back to look at Draco and nodded. There was actual color forming in his cheeks. Draco Malfoy looked oddly good to Harry right now, really good. His thoughts were getting weirder. For some reason, Harry wanted to take Draco into a shower with him. He wanted to touch his now flushed cheeks, kiss his lips that turned from blue to a more pink. Harry shook those thoughts out of his mind. “Draco, would you mind if I stayed here for a bit and rested? I am a bit tired from all the walking. It’s been days since I have shut my eyes.” Harry wasn’t sure if Draco would agree to this but it couldn’t hurt to ask. Dracos first thought was no because Snape could be back anytime. “Sure Potter you can stay. It’s the least I can do for you. But there are no blankets.” Draco got up off the cot and let Harry lie down. As soon as he did, Harry fell immediately asleep. This gave Draco many opportunities. He could kill Potter and then Voldemort would be ever so grateful. “Wait a minute,” he thought. “Why should I kill Potter when Voldemort wants to kill me? He wouldn’t thank me, just kill my ass.” Draco paced back and forth trying to think of what to do. His hands in his pockets felt like ice. No matter what Draco did he could not keep warm. He looked over to the cot where Harry was sleeping so soundly. Harry was shaking with coldness and Draco had the desire to lay with him. Lay next to Potter? “That’s bloody disgusting.” Draco said out loud. “What is, Mr. Malfoy? The fact that you have Potter right in front of you but he’s not dead?” Snape had returned. The look on his face was not of anger but of laughter. “You know if you wanted a companion the spiders would have been more than happy to oblige. However, they would have killed you in the process. Unlike Mr. Potter.” Snape walked over to the cot and shook Harry out of his sleep. “Get up you useless half-blood. Get Up!” Harry nearly jumped off the cot with shock. He had the thought that Snape would arrive while he was there but did not care. “Professor. It’s not what you think.” It didn’t matter what Snape thought now that it was easy for Snape to read Harrys mind. Harry still had odd thoughts of saving Draco in his mind and now Snape would know exactly that. “I don’t care what it is Potter. You are the reason Mr. Malfoy is hiding in this old shack so why are you thinking of saving him? Which I do not recommend. You both have death wishes floating out there and I am not going to settle for this. Get out and do not come back! You hear me Potter?” Snape grabbed Harry by the collar and pretty much threw him out the door. Harry did not even have time to respond, but he was still thinking about Draco. “I see you have already had food, therefore I do not need to leave you anything I brought. However, if Potter ever comes back here kill him immediately. Or you just may find yourself dead faster than you can say ‘bezoar’.” Snape glared at Draco as he disapparated with a crack. Draco had no idea when Snape would return, but he did not want to be there when it happened. Draco stepped out the door and yelled for Harry to come back. “Potter, please take me with you.” That was the only thing he could say to Harry as he had approached. Harry looked at Draco and saw pain in his eyes. Without a second thought, Harry took Dracos face in his hands and kissed him. Draco pushed Harry away and looked at him with disgust. “What the hell was that Potter? I asked you to take me with you, not to kiss me.” Draco spits at the ground. “That was fucking wrong, Potter. Maybe I will just stay here.” Those were the words coming out of his mouth but that is not what he really wanted. There was a new fascination with Harry that Draco had. His lips were warm and so was his touch. “I’m sorry Malfoy. I think it is lack of sleep that got to me. I-I don’t know what came over me. But I will take you with me. Just tell me where. ” Harry looked down and backed away full of shame. He thought what he did was wrong but didn’t expect that for a reaction.   
Draco wasn’t sure where he wanted to go as long as it was away from the shack and the forest. His first thought was back to Hogwarts to see Pansy. Then he thought about how she probably moved on. “I don’t care just get me out of here. I’m sure you know of a few places we could go.” And with that Draco started walking past Harry. Harry followed but a few paces behind. It was about an hour before either one of them spoke again. “Potter, can I ask you something?” Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to Harry who was staring at him. Harry nodded with a frown. “Why did you kiss me back there? Did you actually like it?” The look Draco was trying to give was of repulsion but it wasn’t working. A slow smile formed instead across his lips. Harry laughed as he approached Draco. “Yes Malfoy I did. And for some reason I don’t think it bothers you as much as you want it to. I found a sense of attraction back there in that shack. I wanted to keep you warm as you sat on the cot.” They both laughed a bit then continued walking. This time they walked next to each other, so close that their hands would brush against each other every so often. “Potter are you gay?” Draco laughed hysterically then decided to confess his thoughts. “Before Snape showed up I was actually thinking of joining you on that cot. Then I yelled and Snape scared the bloody hell out of me.” Oh boy would Snape be furious when he went back to the shack to see Malfoy gone. Draco didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t sure if leaving with Harry was smart or safe, but he did know that it was warmer. Harry turned to Draco and took his hand. “Malfoy you can join me anytime. I do have a hideout but I’m not sure how long we can stay there. It’s my parents’ old place. Nobody has been there since the night they were murdered. We can warm up there.” Draco nodded then kissed Harry deeply as if he was saying thank you. The kiss started to turn into something more which scared the both of them. As they pulled apart, Draco noticed that Harry had apparated them to the house. Maybe that’s why the kiss seemed so ecstatic. “Potter this place is great. Is there a shower I could use?” Draco looked around him. Not only was this house warm but it was bright too. Big rooms and a smell that told a person no one had been there in years. “Sure Malfoy it’s just down here.” Harry took Draco by the hand bringing him to the bathroom located down the hall. The light was already on and the bathroom itself was large. There was a big bath tub in the center of the room with a somewhat large shower in the corner. Draco walked over to the shower turning the water on and feeling it get warmer. Without realizing Harry was still in there with him, Draco started to undress. He was down to his boxers when he turned to see Harry staring at him again. “Er… sorry Malfoy.” Harry said as he blushed a bright shade of red. Draco had gotten thinner but still looked really good to Harry. The dirty thoughts that flooded his mind just earlier were now coming back but much more in depth. He wanted to join Malfoy in the shower and show him what its like to be with a Gryffindor. Malfoy stepped in the shower smiling at Harry. Was that an invitation to join him? Watching Draco through the glass doors, Harry felt himself get hard. He shifted trying to think of stuff that would turn him off. Nothing worked. Harry gave in to his urge and stripped down to join Draco in the shower. As he opened the shower door, Draco pulled him in. They shut the door together but while kissing passionately. The hot water was running off their naked and toned bodies. The heat was incredible as Harry ran his hands down Dracos abs to his protruding erection. Draco moaned out as Harry touched him and pulled out of their kiss. As much as it felt wrong being with Harry, it also felt so right. Not really sure what to do, he also moved his hands down to Harrys hard cock. They began to kiss again but Draco stopped and turned Harry around forcing him against the shower wall. He slid himself into Harry with an easy thrust. The tightness nearly made him cum faster than he wanted, but he slowed his thrusts. Harry moaned loudly and started stroking himself. This all felt so exhilarating to both of them. Draco finished in a matter of minutes breathing heavily against Harrys neck. “Now it’s my turn Malfoy.” Harry said smiling. Draco agreed and got down to suck Harry off. His knees hurt but Harrys moans made him suck harder and faster. His tongue teased the tip of Harrys erection in a way that made Harry cum all over Dracos face. They both smiled afterwards. “That was bloody amazing Malfoy.” Harry said as he started washing up. Draco didn’t say a word. He just smiled and helped Harry. After they were done with their shower, both of them went into a room and curled up naked next to each other falling asleep immediately.   


  



	2. Love,Family, and Everything in Between

  


The next day, Draco awoke before Harry. He was in shock over the site he was now looking at. Both of them were naked, lying in the same bed, and Harry was smiling.

“Oh no what have I done.” Draco thought. His worst nightmare had come true. Him and Potter were friends, but it looked like more. He was so appalled by this that he dressed and left immediately. 

Draco had nowhere to go so he went back to the creaky old shack. Knowing that Snape could not have been there while he was gone, Draco laid on the cot thinking about the night before. All he knew was that he had been warm, naked and with Potter. He also knew that he was clean. But for some reason Draco could not remember the facts. Did Potter poison him? Or was it the fact that he had been so cold and numb when Potter showed up that he lost his mind? Either way, Draco knew something bad had happened, very bad.

“Ah Mr. Malfoy, I see you are feeling better?” Snapes voice startled Draco. He had been in a complete daze thinking about the previous day. “I would suggest that you tell your friend Mr. Potter the next time you see him, that the Dark Lord is onto him. He has nowhere to hide. However, you also need to leave. Get yourself out of here Malfoy, now!” Snape grabbed Draco by his robes and pulled him to his feet. “Look, I don’t know what you’re playing at but you must stay away from Potter. I cannot tell you where to go when you leave here, but do know this. You are being watched, not only by me. Choose your place wisely and do not expect to see me. If you do, that means Voldemort is closing in on you. Now go!” Draco did as he was told and walked out the door. He heard Snape dis-apparate then turned to look back. He was happy he was getting to leave that shack but he had no place to go. _Pansy is waiting for you. Go back to her and tell her you love her. She needs you just as much as you need her. Keep walking Malfoy, walk all the way back to her. When you see her, hold her tight before kissing her. Pansy will help you._ __

No she won’t. She found someone else to keep her busy. If she sees you, she will act as if you are not there. Move on Draco, she doesn’t want you anymore. You are worthless like the ring you gave to her. These thoughts were playing through his head once he reached the edge of the forest. Draco hadn’t noticed how far he walked. The only thing he was thinking about was Pansy. She usually occupied his mind. Everything about her made the rest of the world disappear. She was the only girl he cared about. Then again, the thought of her moving on was probably right. Draco sighed and sat at the edge of the forest. It was almost dark now and he could see the lights inside of Hogwarts. Sometimes he would see people walking by the windows and thought about how he would love to be inside those walls. The one place he ever felt safe with the one girl he wanted to keep safe. His thoughts started drifting again. How he would love to take Pansy into the dungeons and make her his slave. He would also like to see what she looked like in leather. Ah yes, leather, holding a whip and looking like a dominatrix. Her hair down in her face, eyes dark with eyeliner and wearing a bright shade of red lipstick. Yes, these thoughts made Draco very happy. He leaned against a nearby tree and slid his hand in his pants. 

___Pansy walking towards him in high leather boots carrying a whip and cracking it with her evil smirk on her face. Her walk is seductive and slow. Mmm…she looked good. She would approach him, taking handcuffs out of nowhere and cuffing him to the wall. Cracking her whip at his feet while doing a little dance. The dance that turned into a strip show. Metal pole in the middle of the floor. As these thoughts were becoming more in depth, he would stroke himself faster. He could feel himself getting close to his climax, so he slowed the pace but still thinking of Pansy._ As these thoughts were becoming more in depth, he would stroke himself faster. He could feel himself getting close to his climax, so he slowed the pace but still thinking of Pansy. _Now on top of him, Pansy scratched her nails down Dracos chest and stomach. She was riding him hard, moaning his name loud. He in turn, was almost out of breath watching her every move. That’s it, keep working it baby. You know how I like it Potter._ With that last thought, Draco felt himself release. But what the bloody hell was that about? Potter? No that cannot be. Why was Potter in his mind and his bed? Draco knew exactly what this meant. Him and Harry had done something. Draco did not want to believe this although it was hard not to. Now he smiled as he started remembering what had happened. Him and Harry had showered together but in a perverse way. That’s why they woke up naked together. Draco kept smiling but noticed someone walking down to the lake. From this distance it looked like Pansy. Could it really be? It was. Draco knew that walk anywhere. As she got closer to the lake, he followed but from a distance. Pansy was going to their spot, the tree by the lake. Once she approached the tree, he noticed that she took something out of her robes. It looked like a bottle from where he was, which he wouldn’t be surprised if it was. He knew Pansy liked to drink and it didn’t bother him. When he saw her take a gulp of whatever was in the bottle, he got even closer. She was looking so good to him right now. “Almost there” he thought. Then he heard a voice calling out to Pansy. She got up and ran to the boy. “Longbottom!?” Draco yelled. Oh no, they heard him. Now it was too late to turn around and walk away. Pansy was walking towards Draco now, with a confused look on her face.

“Draco? No, you can’t be here. You just cannot be.” Tears were forming in her eyes at the same time. She was shaking her head but stopped right in from of him, then without hesitation, slapped him dead across the face. “Bloody hell Pansy! That hurt!” Draco said as he rubbed the side of his face. He knew she could hit but never expected that. Pansy had always been a bit on the angry side. He loved that in her. “So all I get is a slap in the face? No hug? No kiss?” He knew better than that though. Draco left her for so long he was surprised that she approached him at all. After he finished his words, Neville showed up and stood right behind Pansy. “You can leave now Longbottom, you git. Can’t you see she is a marked woman?” Pansy slapped Draco again. “What the hell was that for?” Pansy looked him square in the eyes with no expression on her face. She was pale and looked like she was staring at a ghost. Her lip started to curl as she spoke. “Draco who the hell do you think you are? Coming back here after four months? Not a single OWL, not a single word, not even a sign that you were alive. And you think I am a marked woman? How dare you!!” Her scowl was a mean one. The one person Draco feared hating him other than his mum, was Pansy. He looked at her and nodded then turned away. He was right, she had moved on. Pansy was now with a boy who wouldn’t be able to talk if it was up to Draco. Why she had moved on to Longbottom was anybodies’ guess, but Draco just wanted her happy. “Where are you going? Come back here Draco I am not done with you!” Pansy yelled as Draco kept on walking. It was obvious she was done with him so he didn’t know why she was even bothering. He just kept on walking.

“Malfoy? Is that you?” Potters voice was a sudden relief. How Harry was able to find Draco, he was unsure but didn’t care. “Yeah its me Potter. What do you want?” Draco was sitting on a broken barstool near the Malfoy Mansion trying to spot his mother when Harry found him. He had nowhere else to go so he thought he would try his mother. Only, he stopped short when he noticed a couple of other people in the mansion. “I wanted to see if you were ok. I mean after last night and then I only just heard about Pansy and Neville.” Harry knew because he kept in touch with his friends. He had just received word an hour ago about the confrontation between Draco and Pansy. Harry didn’t quite care for Pansy. To him, she was an ugly and foul little bitch. “I’m alright Potter. It is a bit of a shock though. Going back to see your girlfriend but catch her with a Gryffindor. Why couldn’t she have chosen Weasle-bee instead. He’s at least more of a man than Longbottom.” Draco was picking leaves off of a nearby tree and throwing them. He was mad that Pansy had left him, more than mad actually. He wanted nothing more to kill Longbottom right now, but he knew that wasn’t the answer. Harry was now sitting on another stool next to Draco. He reached out and put his arm around him. “Yeah, sorry about that mate. Now its your turn to move on.” Harry said as he got closer and closer to Draco. He licked his lips before nibbling on Dracos ear. At first Draco pulled away. The last thing he wanted was another session with Potter. Then he thought back to his little daydream and how Potter was the one on top. Draco turned and took Harry by the back of the neck kissing him hard. He parted Harrys lip with his tongue sliding it into Harrys mouth. Each of them moaned and started stripping each other. Desperate for some action, other than from his hand, Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry knew exactly what to do. He pushed Malfoy backward against a tree before getting down. A few twigs broke under Harrys knees as he sucked and stroked Malfoy at the same time. His hand was working faster than his mouth but it felt good to Draco either way. Harry was now becoming more anxious and wanted some attention too, so he looked up at Draco as he felt Draco release himself. Dracos moan was loud and surprisingly didn’t draw any attention to them. Harry turned Draco around bending him over a bit. He took his erection and slid it into Draco slowly. Thrusting in and out slower than faster, Harry finished quickly but wasn’t exactly done. He kissed Draco some more rubbing there bodies together hoping to get hard again. Both of them did within a matter of minutes. This time they stroked each other til they both finished. “Well I must say that was much better than doing it myself.” Draco said while getting dressed again. “Hey Potter, where did you learn how to do stuff like that?” He laughed as he asked. He didn’t quite care where Harry learned but it did feel good and he was more than satisfied. “I don’t know. Just something new really.” This was true. Harry had never been with a guy other than Malfoy, and girls were never that good to him. “Are you hungry? We can go and steal some food from somewhere with my invisibility cloak.” Harry wasn’t sure really where they could go but he was starving. “Yeah alright. Lets just go into the mansion so I can check on my mum. I know my way around there no matter who is inside.” Draco lead Harry out of the woods a bit before they put the cloak on. It was a tight fit underneath but it was the only option they had at the moment.

Once inside the mansion, Draco saw exactly who the people were that he saw entering earlier. Bellatrix was standing next to Narcissa holding a tea cup, Snape was on the other side of the room looking a bit amused. “Its alright Cissa, we will find him. Draco will be fine out there.” This is what he heard his aunt Bella tell his mother. If they only knew he was standing right there listening to their every word. He now saw his mother crying and went to step out from the cloak but Harry pulled him back. “You cant go out there, not as long as Snape and Bellatrix are here.” Harry whispered in a lower than low voice. Draco nodded and stepped back. It was about forty-five minutes before Snape and Bellatrix left. Harry and Draco heard a lot of information in that time. Perhaps more than they needed. But it came down to one question, who was Snape fooling? Harry and Draco looked at each other with the same looks, a look of who the hell? “You can go now Malfoy, see your mother while you can, but make it fast. Ill try to get us some food in the process.” Harry smiled warmly at Draco and Draco nodded. He slid out from underneath the cloak and walked over to his mother placing a hand on her shoulder. Narcissa nearly screamed but hugged her son closely. “My son, my handsome boy. Where have you been? Are you alright? You look thin, would you like something to eat?” She asked him those questions plus about fifty more. He knew he didn’t have time to answer all of them so he made it brief. “Mother, I am fine. You must not let anyone know you have seen me. I was never here nor will I ever be again if someone finds out. I wanted to see you and let you know I am alright.” He hugged his mum again almost tearing up himself. Although his father was rude to him growing up, his mother was always the one who cared. She made sure he had everything he needed at all times. “Mum, I love you and I will come back, I promise. Take care of yourself please. Don’t cry, just think of me.” Those were the last words he spoke. He kissed his mother on her forehead and walked out the door.


End file.
